Group Chat
by Voltaire228
Summary: Penggalan-penggalan chat yang terinspirasi dari kehidupan sehari-hari. Detail ada di dalem. UPDATED! MASUK PAK EKO
1. Endless Typo

**A/N:** Cerita super ringan seringan serbuk kapas, terinspirasi dari kehidupan pribadi, kehidupanmu, dan kehidupannya. Setiap chapter tidak saling berhubungan (tapi ga nutup kemungkinan bakal ada yang berhubungan juga).

This story's gonna be containing a lot of swearing and cussing karena dibuat se-real mungkin seperti di kehidupan sehari-hari.

Semoga suka ya guys.

 **Group Chat  
** (c) Voltaire228

Naruto Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, bahasa suka ngasal, swearing

 **Genre:** Slice of Life kali yah

 _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 1:** Endless Typo

* * *

 **ANAKNYA KAPTEN (3)  
** Kiba, Lee, Tenten

.

 **Tenten:** Gua abis beli charger baru dong

 **Kiba:** Widih.. Ga ribet lagi dong lu kalo ngecharge?

 **Tenten:** Iya nih wey akhirnyaaa

 **Lee:** Masalah Tenten selesai, sekarang giliran kabel charger gua yang harus akroba dulu kalo ngecharge

 **Kiba:** Akroba?

 **Tenten:** Lah iya lee? Hahahaha

 **Tenten:** Akobat kib maksudnya

 **Tenten:** Akrobat*

 **Kiba:** Akobar?

 **Tenten:** Yeh gua juga typo

 **Kiba:** Akobat?*

 **Lee:** APAAN SIH NJIR KOK TYPO SEMUA

.

.

.

Dan sampe sekarang Kiba masih ga ngerti sebenernya Lee sama Tenten ngomongin apaan.

 _-1-_

* * *

 **A/N:** Ada yang tau ga, kenapa nama grupnya "Anaknya Kapten"? Yang tau referensinya dari episode berapa cobaaa kasihtau di review :3

Btw I'm 100% fine with komentar-komentar seperti "garing", "ga jelas", "sampah" dan kawan-kawannya (tapi dalem hati ngejerit).


	2. Sexting Salah Kamar

**Chapter 2:** Sexting Salah Kamar

* * *

 **NYAMPAH (9)  
** Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Naruto, Neji, Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino

.

 **Sai:** Coy tugas stupa deadline nya kapan?

 **Neji:** Tanggal 27 kan

 **Sasuke:** 28 ji. 27 kan waisak

 **Kiba:** Bukannya diundur jadi bulan depan?

 **Sai:** Hah serius?

 **Neji:** Itu yang lo liat kalender tahun berapa sas, 2018 apa bukan

 **Shikamaru:** Ohhhh yesss baguette

 **Shikamaru:** Babyyyyy*

 **Sai:**

 **Neji:**

 **Sasuke:**

 **Kiba:**

 **Kiba:** Bocah ngapa yak

 **Shikamaru:**

 **Shikamaru:**

 **Shikamaru:** saLAH KIRIM ANJING

.

.

.

 _Esok harinya ketika di kampus.._

"Itu temen-temenmu kenapa manggil-manggil aku 'baguette' melulu sih?" Temari mengernyitkan dahi.

Shikamaru hanya bisa terdiam pasrah.

 _-2-_


	3. Girls Be Lyke

**Chapter 3:** Girls Be Lyke

* * *

Musim tugas akhir pun tiba, kini saatnya para mahasiswa semester 8 harus berjuang selama enam bulan ke depan demi meraih gelar sarjana.

Kaprodi pun memilih untuk membuat kelompok tugas akhir secara acak dari berbagai kelas yang berbeda.

Quote dari kaprodi:

 _Biar kenal sama temen-temen sejurusan yang lain._

Demi kelancaran mata kuliah tugas akhir, satu per satu _group chat_ pun terbentuk.

.

.

.

 **TUGAS AKHIR KEL.7 (4)  
** Chouji, Ino, Naruto, Sakura

.

 **Chouji:** Udah semua blom sih yang diinvite?

 **Naruto:** Kok keknya ada yang ketinggalan ya

 **Chouji:** Gua lupa tadi satu lagi namanya siapa

 **Sakura:** Oh si hinata ya

 **Chouji:** Oiya bener sa

 **Chouji:** Ada yang punya konteknya ga? Gua ga kenal orangnya

 **Ino:** Ga usah diinvite aja kali yaa haha

 **Naruto:** Coba bentar gue cari

 **Sakura:** HAHA IYAA males banget gue sama dia

 **Ino:** Sekelas sama lo kan sa? Gue cuma denger dari orang sih kalo dia rada aneh gitu anaknya

 **Chouji:** Malah gosip anjir

 **Sakura:** Pendiem gitu tapi suka tiba-tiba lari keluar kelas. Freak pokoknya

 **Ino:** Iyaa gue pernah liat dia lari trus komat kamit gitu mulutnya, takut gue liatnya

 ** _Naruto added Hinata._**

 **Sakura:**

 **Ino:**

 **Sakura:**

 **Ino:**

 **Chouji:** Kok jadi diem lo pada?

 **Naruto:** Sorry ya ta tadi missed ga keinvite

 **Hinata:** Gapapa, makasih ya udah invite aku. Salam kenal semuanya..

 **Sakura:** HAIII HINATA :3 WELCOME!

 **Ino:** Halo hinataaa salam kenal yaaa :3

 **Sakura:** [stiker love gede]

 **Chouji:** Sampis lo pada

.

.

.

Namanya juga cewe.

 _-3-_


	4. Leftover

**Chapter 4:** Leftover

* * *

 **TIMSES KAZEKAGE (3)  
** Gaara, Kankurou, Temari

.

 **Gaara:** Masih di luar ga kak temm

 **Temari:** Ini baru nyampe stasiun

 **Gaara:** Titip cheese tart dong, yang isi 3

 **Gaara:** Cheese tart yang deket loket itu

 **Temari:** Duitnya lo ganti ga ntar?

 **Gaara:** Yah beliin aja napa..

 **Temari:** Zzz yaudah

 **Temari:** Kankurou mo nitip ga

 **Gaara:** Tq

 **Kankurou:** Udah makan gua barusan

 **Temari:** Emangnya di rumah ada makanan?

 **Kankurou:** Ada tuh di kulkas

 **Temari:**

 **Temari:**

 **Temari:** MAKANAN APAAN?

 **Kankurou:** Cheesy bites semangkok, gatau darimana

 **Temari:** ITU KAN PUNYA GUA ASDFGHJKLAEEIAGJMVVHROAHCMWFH

.

.

.

Nyawa Kankurou pun berada di ujung tanduk.

 _-4-_


	5. Wacana

**Chapter 5:** Wacana

* * *

 **INO-SHIKA-CHO (3)  
** Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru

.

[May 22, 2018]

 **Ino:** BUKBER DONG YUKKK

 **Chouji:** AYOKKK [stiker kekenyangan]

 **Shikamaru:** Kapan nih?

 **Ino:** Bebasss

 **Chouji:** Jumat ini gimana? Gua bisanya jumat doang

 **Shikamaru:** Jumat ok

 **Ino:** Yahh jumat gue ke bandung nih 3 hari

 **Chouji:** …

 **Shikamaru:** …

[June 3, 2018]

 **Chouji:** Bukber ga nih [stiker kekenyangan]

 **Ino:** YUKSSSS

 **Shikamaru:** Hari ini deh yuk

 **Shikamaru:** Lagi pada dimana?

 **Chouji:** Jangan hari ini cuy gua mesti perpanjang STNK ntar malem

 **Ino:** Lah sama! Lo mau perpanjang dimana?

 **Chouji:** Samsat deket perempatan yang lagi bangun underpass itu no

 **Chouji:** Yang depannya ada warung bakmi ayame

 **Ino:** Ohh iyaa tau gue. Yauda bareng yuk nanti!

 **Chouji:** Besok aja bukbernya, gimana?

 **Shikamaru:** …

 **Shikamaru:** Besok ampe tanggal 10 gua mesti lembur di kantor

 **Shikamaru:** Lagi ada proyek gede

 **Ino:**

 **Chouji:**

 **Ino:** [stiker nangis]

[June 10, 2018]

 **Ino:** Shikamaru lo hari ini masih lembur?

 **Shikamaru:** Terakhir hari ini, besok pulang kek biasa sih. Mau bukber besok?

 **Ino:** AYO BUKBER YXGK

 **Ino:** WOY

 **Ino:** MINGGU TERAKHIR PUASA NIH

 **Ino:** CHOJEEEEE MANA LU

 **Chouji:** Sbb lg nyetir

 **Chouji:** Besok kan gue mudik guysss :(

 **Shikamaru:**

 **Ino:**

 **Shikamaru:** [stiker tepok jidat]

 **Ino:** Ya Allah [stiker nangis guling-guling]

[June 15, 2018]

 **Chouji:** Met lebaran geng  
[foto opor ayam]  
[foto sanak sodara]

.

.

.

Wacana bukbernya sampe udah keburu lebaran kan.

 _-5-_

* * *

 **A/N:** Ngaku deh siapa yang suka gini sama temen-temennya? HAHA


	6. Tega

**Chapter 6:** Tega

* * *

 **IBU KURENAI (3)  
** Hinata, Kiba, Shino

.

 **Hinata:** Besok kita jadi nugas bareng ga?

 **Kiba:** Jadi dongg. Lo naik apa?

 **Hinata:** Keknya dianter koko gue sih tapi belom fix juga

 **Kiba:** Bareng gua aja mau? Gua bawa motor besok

 **Hinata:** Boleh jugaa. Yaudah jemput gue ya

 **Kiba:** Naruto marah ga ntar?

 **Hinata:** Ga lah dia mah selow anaknya

 **Shino:** [link yout*be] nonton deh

 **Kiba:** Btw si naruto kemaren udah cabs ke bangkok ya ta?

 **Hinata:** Mingdep kib jadinya, kemaren aja abis jalan nonton bareng sama gue

 **Kiba:** Oalahh nonton apa lo pada?

 **Hinata:** Kuntilanak 3 kib hahaha

 **Kiba:** Eh iya gua mau nonton juga tuh! Kapan-kapan lah yuk

 **Hinata:** Ga gitu bagus ah, nonton yang lain aja mendingan

 **Shino:**

 **Shino:**

 **Shino:** Kok chat gua dikacangin sih..

 **Kiba:**

 **Hinata:**

 **Kiba:** Lo ngechat apaan emang?

 **Shino:** …

 **Hinata:** Oh ya ampun gue ga ngeh kalo ada chat dari lo haha sorry [emot senyum prihatin]

 **Shino:**

 **Shino:**

 **Shino:** [stiker beruang mojok]

.

.

.

Begitulah Shino, dimana-mana sering dikacangin.

 _-6-_

* * *

 **A/N:** Ada yang bernasib kaya Shino ga? (author angkat tangan) :(((


	7. Mencari Tersangka

**Chapter 7:** Mencari Tersangka

* * *

Biasanya anak-anak cowo kelas B punya kebiasaan nginep bareng di rumah Sasuke, karena cuma dia yang punya kamar seluas 15 m2.

Namun keesokan harinya setelah anak-anak bubar ke rumah masing-masing, Sasuke menemukan sebuah benda peninggalan yang unik dari salah satu temannya.

.

.

.

 **NYAMPAH (9)  
** Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Naruto, Neji, Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino

.

 **Sasuke:  
** [foto benda tidak senonoh di atas kasur]

 **Sasuke:** INI SEMPAK SIAPA WOY KETINGGALAN DI KAMAR GUA

 **Kiba:** [stiker ngakak]

 **Kiba:** [stiker ngakak]

 **Kiba:** [stiker ngakak]

 **Shino:** Bukan punya gua pokoknya

 **Chouji:** Sempak gua ga sekecil itu ukurannya

 **Naruto:** banGSAT HAHAHAH NGAKAK ONLEN

 **Sasuke:** Punya lo ya?!

 **Naruto:** Sumpah demi feudal lord, bukan

 **Naruto:** Kan gua kemaren ga bawa daleman

 **Sasuke:**

 **Shino:**

 **Chouji:**

 **Kiba:** NJIR PANTES KEMAREN ADA BAU2 GA SEGER

 **Naruto:** [emot nyengir] [emot nyengir] [emot nyengir]

 **Shino:** Dijual aja sas kalo ga ada yang mau ngaku

 **Sasuke:** Trus lo yang beli ya

 **Chouji:** Btw barusan gua zoom fotonya sama naikin brightness, kok kaya ada pattern love2nya gitu ya?

 **Naruto:** ^TERNIAT 2K18

 **Chouji:** Keknya punya cewe deh sas. Ga mungkin punya salah satu dari kita

 **Naruto:** Mungkin aja sih [emot suspicious]

 **Kiba:** Punya nyokap lo kali sas

 **Sasuke:** Enak aja nyokap gua punya lebih berkelas, ga kek gini

 **Shikamaru:** Notif rame bet gua kira ada apaan

 **Shikamaru:** Taunya ngomongin sempak

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu, sosok pemilik sempak lope-lope itu pun sampai sekarang masih menjadi misteri.

 _-7-_

* * *

 **A/N:** Menurut kalian itu punya siapa? **  
**


	8. Peringatan

**Chapter 8:** Peringatan

* * *

 **PERHIMPUNAN PENGURUS RT 5 (6)  
** Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu, Pain, Tobi

.

 **Pain:** Tak terasa bulan puasa sudah memasuki minggu kedua. Semangat selalu untuk seluruh teman-temanku yang menjalankan ibadah puasa [emot jempol] [emot tepuk tangan] [emot bapak-bapak pake sorban]

 **Itachi:** Suwun pak RT

 **Kakuzu:** Sekaligus saya ingin mengingatkan bagi yang belum bayar iuran sampah mohon segera membayar, terima kasih

 **Tobi:** Saya ada info penting ini…

 **Deidara:** Apa itu hm? [emot mikir]

 **Tobi:** Terkait bulan puasa

 **Hidan:** Kok sepertinya mengerikan nggih mas,,,

 **Tobi:** Dihimbau untuk teman-temanku yang berpuasa untuk berhati-hati di jalan selama bulan puasa ini

 **Tobi:** Tadi temen saya pas lagi jalan berasa dihipnotis

 **Tobi:** Tau tau masuk ke dalam warteg

 **Tobi:** Pas kenyang baru sadar

 **Itachi:**

 **Kakuzu:**

 **Deidara:**

 **Hidan:**

 **Pain:**

 **Tobi:** Mohon berhati-hati, ini ujian [emot nyengir] [emot nyengir] [emot nyengir]

 ** _Pain removed Tobi._**

.

.

.

Beginilah asal mula Tobi Ismail pindah ke RT 4.

 _-8-_

* * *

 **A/N:** In case ada yang ga ngerti bahasa jawa, **  
**

suwun = terima kasih  
nggih = ya


	9. Papi Narsis

**Chapter 9:** Papi Narsis

* * *

Keluarga Nara dikenal sebagai salah satu _family goals_ di kalangan warga Konoha.

Apalagi sifat sang kepala keluarga yang dikenal sebagai seseorang yang berwibawa, _family man,_ dan termasuk ganteng menurut ibu-ibu komplek.

Namun ternyata, Pak Shikaku punya sisi lain yang jarang diketahui para tetangga.

.

.

.

 **NARA (3)  
** Shikaku, Shikamaru, Yoshino

.

 **Shikaku:** Bapak sudah sampai di stasiun lempuyangan,,,  
[foto selfie di depan kereta]

 **Yoshino:** [emot jempol] Jangan lupa oleh2 gethuk sama gudeg yucum ya pak

 **Shikaku:** Kucing jogja,,  
[foto selfie sama kucing liar]

 **Yoshino:** [emot mata lope-lope] Lucuuu jan

.

.

.

Shikamaru sedang _hectic_ di kantor, ketika dia merasakan getaran tiada henti dari _handphone-_ nya.

"Waduh grup keluarga rame amat ada apaan nih," Shikamaru segera membuka grup chat keluarga karena mengira ada hal buruk yang sedang terjadi.

Karena tidak biasanya grup chat keluarga mereka begitu ramai seperti grup kuliah ketika sedang membahas reuni/bukber.

.

.

.

 **Shikaku:** Nyobain greb jogja.  
[foto selfie sama driver greb]

 **Shikaku:** Puanas rekkk,,, [emot mendesah] [emot api] [emot menangis]  
[foto selfie pake kacamata item]

 **Shikaku:** Sudah sampai di hotel.  
[foto selfie sama receptionist]

 **Shikamaru:**

 **Shikamaru:**

 **Shikamaru:** Astaghfirullah

 **Shikamaru:** Untung ganteng.

 _-9-_

* * *

 **A/N:** Bapaknya siapa nih yang kaya gini juga selain bapak w?

Hai! Sampe di chapter 9 dulu ya guys, author belom ada ide lagi. Let me know what you think about this fanfic yaa. Kalo kalian punya ide topik chat boleh banget juga dishare lewat review, nanti yang ide nya lulus sensor saya kasih credit. Bahaha

See you!


	10. Take Care' of Something

**Chapter 10:** 'Take Care' of Something

* * *

 **TIMSES KAZEKAGE (3)**  
Gaara, Kankurou, Temari

 **Temari:** Udah pada nyampe kampus belom?

 **Temari:** Gua pamit ke bogor ya

 **Gaara:** Ati2 ya kak

 **Gaara:** Pesenan aq jangan lupa

 **Temari:** Iyeee

 **Kankurou:** Lo ngapain ke bogor lagi dah?

 **Temari:** Lah kan gua udah bilang ada kunjungan kerja

 **Gaara:** Kemana aja sih lo kur

 **Kankurou:** Ohh kirain nyamper shikamaru ke IPB wkwk

 **Temari:**

 **Gaara:**

 **Gaara:** Kak tem kan baru putus kur..

 **Kankurou:**

 **Kankurou:**...

 **Kankurou:** Lah minggu lalu gua liat ig story nya doi lg ama cewe rambut pirang, cuman mukanya kaga keliatan

 **Kankurou:** Gua kira itu lo tem

 **Gaara:**

 **Gaara:** Osyit.

 **Temari:**

 **Temari:**

 **Temari:**

 **Gaara:** Kak tem?

 **Kankurou:** Tem lo jangan bunuh diri dulu dong

 **Kankurou:** Uang semesteran gua masih nunggak ni

 **Gaara:** Anak setan lo kur emang

 **Temari:**

 **Temari:**

 **Temari:** W lg otw beli parang

 **Kankurou:**

 **Gaara:**

 **Kankurou:** WTF?!

 **Gaara:** o_O

.

.

.

 _Sore harinya.._

Kankurou baru saja tiba di rumah, setelah seharian ngampus. Namun terlihat pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkan ketika ia mengecek sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di antara ilalang halaman depan rumahnya.

"TEMARI?" panggilnya dengan mata melotot. Sambil berpikir apakah ini benar sosok kakaknya atau kah hanya _bunshin_ belaka."Lo ngapain? Ga jadi ke bogor?"

"Iya gua lupa mangkas ilalang depan rumah, makanya tadi gua beli parang," sahut Temari sambil terus asik nyabet ilalang.

Kankurou pun mengelus dada. "Alhamdulilah. Gua kira lo abis bunuh orang!"

Temari sok terkekeh santai. "Haha apaan sih lo ngelawak sore-sore. Udah sana pesen go-food, Gaara bentar lagi juga pulang."

"Oks," Kankurou pun melenggang masuk ke rumah.

.

.

.

"Hahaha kamu gak tau apa-apa, Kankurou," Temari bergumam dengan ekspresi _sadistic_.

 _ ***now playing Girei by Takanashi Yasuharu***_

 _-10-_

* * *

 **A/N:** Bercanda kok guys, temari kan baik hati dan tidak sombong. Tapi kalian harus denger Girei nya ya pas di akhir cerita, awas kalo ga dengerin *galak*


End file.
